


Bad Timing

by AnaGabiVilhena



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute and Funny (hopefully), M/M, One Shot, Overprotective Morgan, Reid is Gay, Tickling, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGabiVilhena/pseuds/AnaGabiVilhena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Morgan arrives at his best friend house to hear him screaming? What happens when he finds out it was not what he was thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



> This fic is my friend's fault. She got this prompt on my head, so I had to write to get it out and I decided to make this a very late birthday gift. If you like please leave kudos and comments. If you don't.... Well, blame my friend. Oh! And happy birthday, gorgeous!

Derek looked over the girl sleeping his arms and saw the rain falling on the window pane. He always felt relaxed after some good sex. And god knows he needed some relaxation after that last case. Fortunately, he found and available Amanda.

 _Wait, her name is Amanda, right?_  He thought.  _Well, whatever her name is, "baby girl" will work._

The room was so silent and calm that both Morgan and his maiden almost jumped when his cell phone rang.

"Morgan" He answered with his heart still going back to its normal pace.

"Hi, Morgan. It's JJ. We got a emergency case and a meeting in Quantico in an hour."

"I'll see you there then." He got up despite his companion complaints.

"Okay. I gotta go, I still need to call Reid."

"No need. I'm in his neighborhood. I'll pick him up and drive him there."

"Thank you. I'll get started here. See you later."

"See you." He turned the phone and finished zipping his jeans. "Sorry, baby girl. Gotta go save the world again." The girl pouted. He kissed her and left before he could even say anything.

The car ride was actually pretty smooth. With the rain people preferred to stay in, so the streets were clear. Because of that, he was in his friend's building in no time. He parked and thanked the old lady that was leaving for letting the door open. He got up the stairs and was almost at Reid's door, when he heard screams. Reid's screams. He got closer to make sure that it was his friend's.

"Ah!! No, no, no, no! Stop! Please stop! Heeelp!"

 _Yep, it's Reid._  Morgan didn't take a second thought, he grabbed his gun and kicked the door the hardest he could.

"FBI! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

"Morgan?" Reid said confused.

"What weapons? Reid, what is happening?" The other man in the room asked getting Derek's attention.

That was when the agent noticed: both his friend and this black brittish guy were both in their boxers. Plus Reid seemed pretty angry with him barging in. _He was interrupting something._

"Why did you destroy my door? You know you're gonna fix that, right?" Reid said getting up. "And what are you doing here?"

"We have a new case. I came to drive you to the meeting." He said still looking to the half naked man kneeling in the floor with his hands in the air. "Who are you?"

"I'm Theodore, his boyfriend. Can you please stop pointing this gun to my face to my face?" Morgan dropped his arms and put the gun back to its place. "Thank you." Theo got to his feet and went to his boyfriend side.

"A case? I don't think I got a call from JJ." He said checking his phone.

"I told her there was no need. I was in the around so I could pick you up. You have a black brittish _boy_ friend?"

"Yes. And why didn't _you_ call me?" He said like it was obvious.

"I didn't think it to be necessary. But that was a mistake I'm not make again."  He added thinking of what he could have seen if he had arrived a little later. "So what were the screams about? Was he trying to force himself on you?" He gave Theo a intimidating look.

"What? No! I would never do that!" The man protested. "I was just tickling him."

"But he was screaming!" Morgan seemed really confused.

"Yes. Screams are one of the most common reactions to have you are being tickled." The younger man said matter-of-factly.

"Don't _Reid_ me."

"No! You don't _Morgan_ me. No more than you than you have already _Morganed_ my door, anyway." Now it was Theo's time to be confused. "I'll put on some clothes and we can go. Sorry for all that, Theo."

"It's okay, he was just trying to protect you." The brittish man smiled and lightly kissed his boyfriend. "Now, you go help him save and protect other people."

Reid was walking to his bedroom and then he remembered. "Morgan?"

"Yes."

"No profiling Theo."

"No promises, pretty boy." Reid rolled his eyes and entered his bedroom. "So, Theo, right? What exactly are your intentions with my friend?"

**Author's Note:**

> So... A few final notes: Amanda (or whatever-her-name-is) is pretty upset with me for not giving her a chance to speak and Theo is very please to know you all. I think is important to mention that while I wrote this, the only thing in my head was Morgan's amazing smile.  
> That is it.  
> Love you all!
> 
> (Please comment!)


End file.
